Prince Demon and His Lover
by Daana-Yo
Summary: Walaupun harus melanggar batas dan aturan yang berlaku. Namun Akashi tidak peduli. Selama Kuroko berada disisinya, Akashi tidak akan peduli pada apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Karena yang Akashi tahu, dia mencintai Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Demon and His Lover

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** ** _Sensei_**.

 **This fiction** is written by **Dione**

 **Genre** : **Romance**

 **Rated** : **M** **(implicit)**

 **Pairing** : **Akakuro** , always !

 **Warning** : Typos. Gaje. OOC. Agak implisit karena Dii belum sanggup buat yang eksplisit /sungkem

This is Yaoi Story, it means boy x boy. If you hate Yaoi, just leave it and click back. Don't waste your time to read something you hate. ^_^

 **Summary:** Sinar rembulan yang menyusup di antara celah tirai kembali menjadi saksi penyatuan dua makhluk yang berbeda jenis. Demon dan manusia. Menyatukan tidak hanya raga, namun hati dan jiwa mereka. Walaupun harus melanggar batas dan aturan yang berlaku. Namun Akashi tidak peduli. Selama Kuroko berada disisinya, Akashi tidak akan peduli pada apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Karena yang Akashi tahu, dia mencintai Kuroko.

 **Happy** **reading** **minna~**

* * *

 **PART1** : **A Big** **News!**

Kerajaan Demon kini dibuat gempar.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Pasalnya, pangeran mereka-yang juga merupakan pewaris tunggal sang raja- saat ini tengah berdiri angkuh di depan tahta kerajaan. Bukan! Bukan tentang gaya angkuhnya yang menjadi masalah bagi seluruh penghuni kerajaan –malahan itu hal yang biasa terjadi di kerajaan mereka-. Tapi, berita yang baru saja disampaikannyalah yang membuat kerajaan seolah terkena gempa berkekuatan 10 skala _rihter._ Bahkan sang Raja bisa dipastikan akan terserang penyakit jantung dadakan-jika saja beliau adalah manusia biasa- setelah mendengar berita yang disampaikan putra semata-wayangnya itu.

"Anakku," sang Raja menatap lekat sepasang iris _heterochrome_ milik putranya yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. "Apakah kau sudah memikirkan semua resiko yang akan terjadi akibat pilihanmu ?"

"Ya, Ayah. Dan pilihanku tidak akan berubah."

Sang raja Demon kembali menghela napas lelah. Pelipisnya terasa berdenyut akibat permintaan anak kandungnya yang melebihi batas normal-meskipun harus diakui bahwa anaknya nyaris tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang normal. Namun, jika putranya itu memintanya untuk sekedar meletuskan gunung berapi atau menenggelamkan atlantis seperti yang dilakukannya beratus tahun yang lalu, maka ia tak akan segan untuk menurutinya.

Tapi sekarang, alih-alih memintanya untuk membuat sesuatu yang mengakibatkan kekacauan di dunia manusia, putra semata wayangnya itu justru meminta sesuatu yang membuat kerajaannya sendirilah yang mengalami kekacuan seolah terkena tiupan angin tornado. Putra kesayangannya, satu-satunya pewaris tahta kerajaan, buah cintanya dengan sang Ratu Demon, anak yang selalu memintanya untuk menyanyikan lagu _Gloomy Sunday_ sebelum tidur, kini berdiri dengan gagah di depan seluruh rakyat kerajaan demon dan menyuarakan dengan lantang keinginannya untuk menikah dengan seorang manusia.

 **MANUSIA!**

Oh, Jangan katakan sang Raja sedang mendramatisir keadaan.

Karena nyatanya, demon dan manusia memang tidak diciptakan untuk bersama. Mereka adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda. Mungkin dari penampilan fisik, mereka nyaris serupa. Yang membedakan hanyalah demon memiliki sepasang sayap yang melekat di punggung, sepasang tanduk yang berada diantara helain rambut, dan ekor yang menempel di tubuh bagian belakang.

Namun dari segi kekuatan, tentu demon jauh lebih unggul dari manusia. Manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah. Terlalu lemah hingga membuat mereka selalu bergantung dengan kehadiran makhluk lainnya. Berbeda dengan demon yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan segala hal sendirian.

Bagi demon, manusia hanyalah makhluk yang beguna sebagai pemuas rasa lapar. Jiwa manusia terasa begitu nikmat. Untuk itulah bangsa demon memilih untuk menawarkan perjanjian pada manusia. Seorang demon akan mengabulkan apapun yang diminta oleh manusia yang terikat perjanjian, dengan balasan jiwa manusia itu akan menjadi milik sang demon.

"Dengar anakku," Sang Raja melangkah menghampiri putranya yang masih bertahan diposisinya. "Kau tidak bisa menikahi manusia. Itu melanggar peraturan yang berlaku di kerajaan kita." Irisnya sehitam arangnya menatap lekat sepasang iris _heterochrome_ sang putra yang balik menatap lurus ke arahnya, mencoba untuk memberikan pemahaman kepada putranya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli Ayah. Aku akan tetap menikahi Tetsuya. Dengan atau tanpa seizinmu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang ayah, Akashi segera membalik tubuhnya. Merentangkan kedua sayap berwarna merah yang serupa dengan surainya dan segera terbang menuju tempat dimana calon pendampingnya berada. Meninggalkan sang Ayah yang kembali menghela napas lelah.

* * *

Bias rembulan menembus celah tirai dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Menyinari sosok yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang berukuran queen size. Membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tak terhalang serat kain tampak lebih bercahaya. Menciptakan pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihat sepasang iris _heterechrome_ dari pemuda yang sejak tadi mengamati dari balik jendela.

Akashi mengepakkan sayap merahnya ke arah ranjang. Mendudukan dirinya di samping sosok yang terlelap itu. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh paras indah sang pujaan hati. Mengusap pipi selembut kapas itu dengan gerakan teramat halus, seolah takut membangunkannya dari mimpi indah.

"Ngghh,,"

Leguhan kecil meluncur dari sepasang bibir mungil itu. Kelopak matanya bergerak samar, menunjukkan bahwa sentuhan lembut di kulit wajahnya cukup mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan, sebelum kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampakkan sepasang iris sewarna langit musim panas yang begitu jernih.

"A-Akashi- _kun."_

Suara itu terdengar serak, menandakan bahwa sang pemuda sedang dalam proses mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Namun bagi Akashi, suara Kuroko tetaplah suara termerdu yang pernah didengarnya. Kuroko kembali mengerjapkan mata, mengusir rasa kantuk yang masih bergelanyut di kelopak matanya. Mendudukan dirinya hingga tatapannya sejajar dengan Akashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Akashi- _kun_?" Tatapan bingung dilayangkan Kuroko ke arah Akashi, yang dibalas dengan kekehan kecil dari pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu. Seolah pertanyaan Kuroko adalah hal paling menggelikan yang pernah didengarnya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Tetsuya." Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampan sang pangeran demon, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan. Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan kepala mereka. Sebelum berbisik dengan nada lembut, "Aku ingin mengunjungi kekasihku."

Kuroko bisa merasakan bahwa rambut-rambut halus disekitar tengkuknya meremang akibat hembusan napas Akashi di sisi wajahnya. Apalagi saat ia merasakan gigitan-gigitan lembut Akashi di daun telinganya. Leguhan sensual meluncur dari bibirnya saat lidah Akashi mulai bermain di daerah _sensitive_ di telinganya.

"Ngghhh,, A-Akashi- _kun."_

Tangan mungil itu terangkat, mencengkram erat bagian depan baju yang dikenakan Akashi. Menyalurkan hasratnya yang perlahan naik akibat rangsangan yang diterimanya dari Akashi. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan Akashi akses untuk memperluas daerah jajahannya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu, Tetsuya ?"

Bibir itu perlahan menyusuri lekukan leher sang kekasih. Memberi kecupan, jilatan, dan gigitan lembut di atas permukaannya yang berdenyut. Membuat tanda kemerahan sebanyak mungkin. Hingga orang-orang dapat melihat tanda bahwa Kuroko hanya miliknya.

Milik Akashi Seijuuro.

"Katakan, Tetsuya." Tangan Akashi menyusup di balik piyama biru yang dikenakan Kuroko. Jemarinya bergerak naik turun, mengelus kulit punggung Kuroko yang terasa halus. "-Apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Ahhh,,"

Desahan meluncur bebas dari bibir Kuroko saat jemari lentik Akashi menyusup ke dalam celana yang dikenakannya. Menangkup bongkahan kenyalnya, dan meremasnya dengan gerakan sensual. Membuat desahan Kuroko semakin nyaring, hingga sanggup membangunkan tetangga sebelah _apartment_ nya. Tapi Kuroko tak peduli. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Tidak saat titik sensitifnya dipermainkan oleh Akashi. Bahkan Kuroko tidak menyadari saat jemari Akashi bergerak guna melepas satu-persatu kancing piyamanya. Membuat tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos dengan sempurna.

Akashi melepaskan bibirnya dari pundak Kuroko, setelah memberinya satu kecupan terakhir. Iris heterochromenya beralih menatap wajah manis Kuroko yang tampak memerah dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Tidak ada satupun makhluk yang bisa menandingi keindahanmu, Tetsuya."

Tangan Akashi terangkat, mengelus sisi wajah Kuroko. Membuat kelopak mata itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang iris biru yang memukau.

Akashi bergerak maju, mengklaim bibir mungil sang kekasih. Mengulumnya dengan lembut, sebelum menyesap bibir bagian bawahnya. Ciuman itu perlahan menjadi cumbuan panas saat lidah Akashi menyusup di antara celah bibir Kuroko. Menggerakkan organ lunak itu dan mengajak lidah Kuroko untuk berpartisipasi. Melilitkan dua organ tak bertulang itu dalam perang perebutan kekuasaan. Hingga Kuroko menyerah dan membiarkan Akashi memegang penuh kendali akan dirinya. Lidah Akashi bergerak lincah, menyusuri rongga mulut Kuroko yang telah dihafalnya dengan baik. Mencecap rasa vanilla yang masih tertinggal. Manis. Seperti Kuroko.

"Ahhnnn,, ngghhh, A-Akashi- _kun.."_

Cumbuan Akashi membuat akal sehat Kuroko kembali menguap. Kuroko bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kini ia tengah berbaring dengan Akashi yang menindih tubuhnya. Tangan Akashi kembali bergerak, melepaskan sisa kain yang masih menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Menyisakan Kuroko yang kini polos sepenuhnya di hadapan Akashi.

Dengan satu tangan yang menjadi tumpuan, Akashi melepaskan bibir Kuroko dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dari pemuda mungil dibawahnya. Iris heterochromenya mengamati bibir Kuroko yang tampak membengkak dengan untain saliva yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya. Senyuman semakin merekah di bibirnya saat irisnya menangkap tubuh Kuroko yang polos tanpa perlindungan.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, Akashi- _kun."_ Kuroko yang merasakan tatapan Akashi pada tubuhnya memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi. Ini bukan kali pertama Akashi menatap tubuh polosnya. Bahkan Akashi telah melihat tubuh telanjangnya sebelum ia mengenal pemuda berstatus pangeran demon itu –yang tentu dilakukan Akashi secara rahasia-. Namun Kuroko tetap merasa malu saat mendapati iris merah-emas itu terus menatap tubuhnya dengan begitu _intens._

"Aku hanya menikmati pemandangan indah dihadapanku, Tetsuya."

Jemari Akashi kembali bergerak menyusuri kulit Kuroko. Pipi, leher, pundak, hingga telunjuknya menyentuh tonjolan berwarna merah muda di dada kiri Kuroko. Mengelusnya dan mempermainkannya di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk.

"Ta-tapi kau,, ngghhh,, curang A-Akashi- _kun,,"_ Kuroko mencoba untuk berbicara. Sekalipun terasa sulit akibat kerja tangan Akashi di dadanya. "Ka-kau masihh ber-ngghh,, berpakaian lengkap."

Seringai Akashi terkembang. Kini jari-jarinya melakukan hal yang sama terhadap tonjolan lain di dada kanan Kuroko. Menghasilkan desahan yang lebih keras dari Kuroko.

"Kau ingin aku melepasnya sendiri,-" Jeda sepersekian detik hanya untuk berbisik dengan nada sesensual mungkin di telinga Kuroko, "-atau kau ingin membantu-ku, Tetsuya ?"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Akashi, dan mendapati seringaian di wajah tampan pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu. Dengan wajah yang memerah, Kuroko melepas kancing baju Akashi satu-persatu. Akashi tersenyum kecil saat melihat getaran di tangan Kuroko. Rona merah di wajah Kuroko semakin pekat saat kancing terakhir terbuka, dan menampakkan tubuh dengan otot-otot bidang yang menjadi pujaan kaum hawa.

Akashi menghentikan tangan Kuroko yang hendak melepas celana yang dikenakannya. Membuat Kuroko mengernyit bingung. Hanya dengan satu lambaian tangannya, Akashi berhasil menghilangkan celana hitam panjang yang sejak tadi membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Membuat tubuhnya polos seperti Kuroko.

Kuroko yakin jika wajahnya kini bahkan lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Apalagi saat tubuh Akashi yang sejak tadi menindihnya kini tak lagi tertutupi oleh serat pakaian. Menyajikan pemandangan indah yang tidak akan Kuroko biarkan orang lain untuk menikmatinya. Meski ia tak akan mengakuinya langsung di hadapan Akashi.

Dengan lembut, Akashi meletakkan kedua tangan mungil itu ke pundaknya. Memberi perintah non-verbal pada Kuroko, yang dengan segera melingkarkan lengannya di leher Akashi. Mengecup kembali bibir Kuroko, sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan mereka ke tahap yang lebih intim.

Sinar rembulan yang menyusup di antara celah tirai kembali menjadi saksi penyatuan dua makhluk yang berbeda jenis. Demon dan manusia. Menyatukan tidak hanya raga, namun hati dan jiwa mereka. Walaupun harus melanggar batas dan aturan yang berlaku. Namun Akashi tidak peduli. Selama Kuroko berada disisinya, Akashi tidak akan peduli pada apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Karena yang Akashi tahu, dia mencintai Kuroko.

Sangat mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

 **TBC**

* * *

DN: It's been a long day, without you my friend~/dilemparkacangkarnasumbang

Alohaaa minna,, Daana is back. Maafkan Daana yang nggak update beberapa bulan ini. Laptop Daana agak bermasalah, jadi agak susah mau ngetik. Belum lagi nyari sinyal H+ itu susah,, /curhatmode

Ini fic udah lama mendekam di memory, jadi Daana putuskan untuk publish (berhubung fic Daana masih dikit,, hikss). Mungkin cuma twoshot or threeshot. Yang pasti nggak sampai 5 chapter..

Mohon kritik dan sarannya minna~

 **All Hail AkaKuro \^O^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince Demon and His Lover**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki _Sensei_**.

 **This fiction** is written by **Dione**

 **Genre** : **Romance**

 **Rated** : **M (implicit)**

 **Pairing** : **Akakuro** , always !

 **Warning** : Typos. Gaje. OOC. Agak implisit karena Dii belum sanggup buat yang eksplisit /sungkem

This is Yaoi Story, it means boy x boy. If you hate Yaoi, just leave it and click back. Don't waste your time to read something you hate. ^_^

Yang sudah _fav_ dan _follow_ fic ini, juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca fic ini

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^**

 **Summary:** Sinar rembulan yang menyusup di antara celah tirai kembali menjadi saksi penyatuan dua makhluk yang berbeda jenis. Demon dan manusia. Menyatukan tidak hanya raga, namun hati dan jiwa mereka. Walaupun harus melanggar batas dan aturan yang berlaku. Namun Akashi tidak peduli. Selama Kuroko berada disisinya, Akashi tidak akan peduli pada apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Karena yang Akashi tahu, dia mencintai Kuroko.

 **Happy** **reading** **minna~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First Meeting**

Sinar matahari yang merengsek masuk melalui celah jendela tampak mengusik pemuda bersurai baby blue yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang berukuran _queen size_. Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan, membuat selimut yang sejak tadi membungkus tubuhnya melorot hingga sebatas pinggang. Menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos dengan kissmark yang nyaris menghiasi seluruh permukaan kulit putihnya, mulai dari tengkuk, pundak, dada, perut, hingga ke bagian yang tersembunyi dibalik selimut. Mengerjapkan kelopak mata guna membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang menembus retina mata. Setelah terbiasa dengan perubahan intensitas cahaya, Kuroko segera beranjak guna menyiapkan diri memulai aktivitas.

Belum sempat pemuda itu bergerak meninggalkan tempat tidur, lengan yang -baru disadarinya- masih melingkar di pinggang rampingnya semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Menarik tubuh mungilnya hingga menempel sempurna dengan tubuh pemuda lain yang terlelap disampingnya.

"Mmhhh,, jangan pergi."

Kuroko segera memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati kekasihnya yang masih terlelap. Rona merah perlahan menjalari wajah manisnya saat menatap tubuh bagian atas kekasihnya yang juga polos seperti dirinya –dengan beberapa _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_ yang berhasil ditorehkannya, meski tidak sebanyak yang dimilikinya. Menunjukkan tubuh atletis dengan dada bidang dan otot yang terbentuk sempurna –yang tentu saja membuatnya iri sekaligus bangga.

Senyuman lembut terukir di bibirnya saat irisnya menangkap wajah Akashi yang tampak damai dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam erat. Menyembunyikan iris heterochrome yang selalu melemparkan tatapan sadis dan mengintimidasi hingga mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjerit ketakutan –yang selalu berubah menjadi tatapan penuh cinta saat irisnya menatap Kuroko. Bahkan kedua bibir yang biasa melengkungkan seringai kejam kini terlihat mengulas senyuman tipis –entah apa yang tengah dimimpikan pemuda itu.

Akashi benar-benar terlihat _polos_ seperti seorang _malaikat_.

Tunggu, rasanya ada yang salah dari kalimat di atas.

 **Pertama** , Akashi itu mesum-garismiring- _pervert_. Kata polos tentu tak pantas disandingkan dengan namanya. Kecuali jika kata 'polos' yang dimaksud merujuk pada kondisi seseorang yang tidak mengenakan busana.

Well, seperti keadaan mereka saat ini contohnya. Rona merah tampak semakin menjalar di pipi mulus Kuroko.

 **Kedua** , Akashi Seijuuro bukanlah seorang malaikat, melainkan demon. Pangeran _demon_ lebih tepatnya. Yang berarti dalam beberapa tahun ke depan, Akashi akan dinobatkan sebagai raja _demon_ –yang otomatis menjadikan Kuroko sebagai ratu bangsa _demon_ jika mereka telah sah menikah nanti. Rasanya susah membayangkan jika manusia polos dengan kebaikan hati bak malaikat macam Kuroko justru harus bertingkah menyeramkan ala _demon_ seperti Akashi.

Bayangkan saja jika sifat-sifat Akashi diaplikasikan dalam wujud Kuroko Tetsuya. Bibir mungilnya menyerigai kejam dengan iris bulat sebiru langit yang melemparkan tatapan tajam. Yang ada, orang-orang –entah dari bangsa manusia ataupun _demon_ \- akan sukarela menyerahkan diri mereka di hadapan Kuroko. Belum lagi parasnya yang mungil menggemaskan sangat tidak mendukung aksinya sebagai _demon_ penggoda manusia –yang ada malah Kuroko yang akan digoda lelaki mesum mata keranjang.

Ya, Kuroko mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa kekasihnya bukanlah manusia biasa. Namun ia tak peduli. Ia mencintai Akashi Seijuuro, apa adanya pemuda itu. Dan ia tahu betapa Akashi juga mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Bagi Kuroko, cinta tetaplah cinta. Tak peduli pada siapa hati berlabuh. Dan ketika hatinya telah memilih berlabuh pada sosok Akashi Seijuuro, manusia ataupun bukan, ia akan tetap mempertahankan cintanya.

Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah manisnya saat bayangan akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang pangeran demon tiga tahun yang lalu kembali hadir dipikirannya.

 **Flashback On**

Kuroko kembali mengecek jam berwarna putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Nyaris pukul dua belas malam. Bus terakhir akan tiba beberapa menit lagi.

Jalanan tampak semakin lenggang, meski beberapa kendaraan masih terlihat berlalu-lalang. Iris sebiru langit itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar halte tempatnya berdiam diri. Minimannya pencahayaan membuat suasana halte tampak mencekam, serupa dengan tempat kejadian perkara di serial pembunuhan yang sering ditontonnya. Kuroko bergidik pelan saat membayangkan jika seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari kegelapan malam dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerangnya.

Well, Kuroko hanya tidak mengetahui bahwa sesosok bayangan memang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

 **KRIIINGGG~**

Kuroko tersentak saat mendengar bunyi nada panggilan yang berasal dari dalam tasnya. Dengan segera dilepaskannya tas berwarna putih dari punggungnya dan merogoh ponsel berwarna biru yang disimpannya di kantong kecil bagian depan. Mengerutkan kening saat melihat caller id yang tertera di layar ponsel.

"Moshi-mos,,"

'YAK, KUROKO! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG?!'

Belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan salam pembuka yang lumrah dilakukan saat menerima panggilan, sebuah teriakan menyapa indra pendengarannya -yang nyaris membuatnya terpaksa berkunjung ke dokter THT jika saja pemuda itu tidak segera mengambil jarak aman dari sumber teriakan.

"Di bus." Singkat. Jelas. Padat.

Wajar saja, Kuroko lagi dongkol hari ini. Bahkan ekspresi datar yang biasa hadir di wajah putih pucatnya itu kini tergantikan oleh raut cemberut.

Bagaimana tidak, sudah cukup ia mengalami kejadian tidak menyenangkan sejak tadi pagi. Mulai dari jam alarmnya yang mendadak rusak hingga membuatnya bangun terlambat, ban sepedanya yang mendadak kempes hingga membuatnya terpaksa menggunakan bus untuk ke kampus, hingga dosennya yang mendadak sibuk dan tidak dapat menghadiri perkuliahan hari ini dan justru memberi tugas kelompok yang sudah harus dikumpul keesokan paginya –alasan mengapa ia berada di halte bus saat ini adalah karena Kuroko baru saja menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya. Dan sekarang Kagami Taiga, nama sang penelpon, bisa membuatnya mendadak budeg akibat teriakan ala tarzannya.

Sungguh, kenapa semua harus serba dadakan hari ini? Apakah ini efek tahu bulat yang digoreng dadakan?

Oke, lupakan.

' _Tch_ ,, sudah kubilang aku akan mengantarmu. Kenapa tidak menungguku?' Kuroko tahu bahwa pemuda beralis ganda itu pasti sedang kesal saat ini. Kentara sekali dari nada suaranya. Kuroko hanya memutar bola mata malas, yang tentu tak dapat dilihat Kagami dari seberang telpon.

"Untuk apa?" Kuroko balas bertanya dengan nada datar ciri khasnya. "Kau kan tidak punya kendaraan, Kagami- _kun_. Paling juga kau akan mengantarku menggunakan bus. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lebih baik kau urus saja perutmu. Dia lebih membutuhkan perhatianmu saat ini."

Entah berapa banyak anak panah imajiner yang menusuk tepat di jantung Kagami akibat ucapan si pemuda bersurai biru.

Rasanya sakit, tapi tidak berdarah.

Memang benar Kagami tidak punya kendaraan. Tapi itu juga karena ia memiliki motto hidup hemat, cermat, dan bersahaja –tapi bohong. Alasan sebenarnya sih orangtua Kagami enggan membelikannya kendaraan karena takut jika anak semata wayangnya ikut balapan liar –kecuali balap karung, karena lebih menyehatkan dan tidak menimbulkan polusi. Apalagi Kagami pernah tinggal di New York yang memiliki pola hidup bebas, sebelum pindah ke Jepang 4 tahun lalu.

Untuk urusan perut, salahnya sendiri karena mengonsumsi makanan pedas melebihi batas normal. Hingga membuatnya bolak-balik ke toilet. Dan menyebabkan Kuroko memilih untuk pulang seorang diri.

"Tetap saja kau harusnya menungguku. Setidaknya aku-"

 **PREETT**

"Ehemm,, maaf, Kuroko. Sepertinya aku harus-"

 **PREET PREET**

Kagami bisa merasakan panas menjalar di pipinya. Ia yakin Kuroko bisa mendengar panggilan alam tadi. Rasanya memalukan sekali. _Ughh_ ,, Kagami mengutuk perutnya yang tak bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok, Kagami- _kun_."

 **TUTT**

Panggilan telpon diputus.

'Kagami- _kun_ pasti malu sekali.' Senyuman muncul di wajah Kuroko saat mengingat tingkah Kagami tadi. Sejenak, ia lupa akan suasana mencekam yang sejak tadi dirasakan.

Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi pikirannya.

" _Hello_ , manis."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok di kegelapan yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Yang dapat Kuroko lihat hanya sepasang iris heterochrome yang berkilat.

"Siapa kau?" Kuroko berusaha bersikap tenang, meski jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sosok itu semakin mendekat, hingga Kuroko bisa melihatnya lebih jelas dengan bantuan sinar seadanya. Dia adalah seorang pemuda dengan tinggi beberapa inci darinya. Rambutnya berwarna merah, serupa dengan warna kemeja yang digunakannya. Kakinya dibalut celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu berwarna senada. Dan sepasang sayap terbentang lebar dari balik punggungnya.

Tunggu, sepasang sayap?

Kuroko mengangkat kedua tangannya, menggosok matanya untuk memastikan apakah ia tengah berdelusi atau tidak. Dan matanya semakin membulat saat pemuda itu berada tepat di hadapannya, dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dekat hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Gerak sedikit, bisa dipastikan bibir mereka akan menempel dengan sempurna.

Sepasang _heterochrome_ menatap tajam kedua iris biru langit miliknya. Membuat Kuroko tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu. Atau sosok itu.

Entahlah, Kuroko tak tahu makhluk apa yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia hanya berharap bahwa dia bukanlah sosok shinigami yang datang untuk mencabut nyawanya. Kuroko belum siap mati muda.

"Kalau dilihat lebih dekat, kau tampak-" Kuroko menahan napas saat sosok itu kembali buka suara. Jeda sebentar sebelum seringaian muncul di paras tampannya, "-semakin manis."

 **DOENGGG**

Kuroko mengalami masa transisi dadakan. Otaknya sibuk menelaah ucapan sosok bersayap di hadapannya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"HAA?!"

Teriakan kecilnya itu cukup membuat makhluk dihadapannya mundur beberapa langkah akibat kaget. Dengan raut wajah yang masih terkejut, Kuroko mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pemuda itu.

"APA KAU BARU SAJA MENYEBUTKU MANIS?" Untuk kali ini, Kuroko berharap dia salah dengar. Atau jadi budeg sekalian.

Tentu saja.

Mana ada lelaki yang mau disebut 'manis'. Yang ada, semua laki-laki inginnya disebut ' _manly_ '.

"Tentu saja," Pemuda itu menatap Kuroko dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Apalagi saat kau baru bangun tidur. _Bed hair_ membuatmu terlihat semakin imut." Satu kedipan dilayangkan ke arah Kuroko yang masih membatu.

 _Shock_. Kuroko benar-benar shock. Apalagi saat melihat pemuda itu menyerigai lebar. Seolah ia telah mengetahui semua hal tentang Kuroko –luar dan dalam.

Mengerikan!

"KAU PENGUNTIT?!" Rasanya teriak-teriak sudah jadi hobi Kuroko sekarang. Tapi ia tak peduli. Sosok di hadapannya benar-benar mencurigakan. Tak ada gunanya Kuroko bertingkah sopan penuh kesantunan saat ini.

"Ehm, bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu ya?" Si pemuda bersayap memasang pose berpikir –yang kentara sekali bahwa dia hanya berpura-pura. "Begini saja, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lebih dulu. Namaku Akashi Seijuuro."

"Tidak berminat." Kuroko telah kembali ke mode tenang _coret_ takpeduli _coret_.

"Terserah kau saja, Tetsuya." Telah terkonfirmasi 75% bahwa pemuda ini penguntit alias _stalker_. "Aku adalah seorang _demon_. Pangeran lebih jelasnya. Dan aku merasa tertarik padamu."

Kuroko hanya membalas dengan tatapan bingung. Apa sosok dihadapannya baru saja mengaku sebagai _demon_ -atau pangeran _demon-_ dan mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik padanya? Haha, lucu sekali.

"Kau serius, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada sarkastik. Tapi makhluk bernama Akashi itu hanya membalas dengan seringai andalannya.

"Kau tau, aku hanya menawarkan 3 permintaan pada manusia biasa yang melakukan perjanjian denganku." Akashi melanjutkan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang iris indah sewarna langit musim panas. "Tapi karena aku tertarik padamu, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Sebanyak apapun itu. Asal kau mau menjadi pasanganku,"

"Dengar Akashi- _kun_ , aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan apa maksudmu mengatakan kau tertarik padaku. Tapi ku rasa kau perlu mengecek kesehatanmu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Mungkin saja kepalamu terbentur di suatu tempat hingga membuatmu berhalusinasi begitu." Ucap Kuroko sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri bus yang baru saja tiba di halte. Sebelum masuk ke dalam bus, Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat Akashi berada. Namun ia terkejut saat tak mendapati pemuda itu di sana.

'Mungkin yang sebenarnya berhalusinasi adalah aku.' Pikir Kuroko sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku paling belakang. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut.

 **Flashback Off**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya?"

Lamunan Kuroko buyar saat suara milik kekasihnya berbisik rendah di telinganya. Sebelum bibir itu bergerak, mengulum lembut daun telinga Kuroko.

"A-Akashi-kun." Kuroko mendesah geli merasakan lidah nakal kekasihnya mempermainkan salah satu titik sensitivenya. "Le-lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau sebelum Tetsuya memberikan morning kiss padaku." Kuroko hanya memutar bola mata melihat tingkah Akashi yang kadang _childish_. Tapi tetap saja ia melakukan apa yang diminta Akashi.

 **CUP**

Senyuman lebar muncul di paras tampan sang pangeran demon, membuat wajah Kuroko memerah karenanya. Akashi memang tak pernah gagal membuatnya _blushing_.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan tadi sehingga membuatmu tersenyum manis, Tetsuya?" Akashi mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Tentu saja ia penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko hingga membuat pemuda itu tak menyadari jika Akashi sudah bangun dan tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Memikirkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

Jawaban Kuroko turut memunculkan senyuman lembut di wajah Akashi. Ya, dia ingat saat pertama kali ia memutuskan untuk mendekati langsung pemuda mungil yang kini menjadi kekasih hatinya. Tidak lagi memperhatikannya diam-diam.

Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kuroko dan meraih tangan Kuroko. Menggenggam tangan yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya. Membawanya mendekati bibir dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku akan memberikanmu apapun yang kau mau, Tetsuya." Akashi tahu, sejak pertama ia menatap iris sebiru langit milik pemuda dihadapannya ini, ia tak akan pernah bisa berpaling. Tidak, ketika binaran dari sepasang mata itu cukup membuat ia merasa bahagia. "Sebanyak apapun itu."

Kuroko balas menatap iris heterochrome milik kekasihnya dengan dalam. Rona merah tampak mewarnai pipi putih pucatnya. Seulas senyuman manis terkembang, membuat parasnya terlihat semakin menawan.

"Dan aku hanya menginginkanmu, Akashi- _kun_."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Daana's note:** Hai-hai~ masih adakah yang menanti cerita ini? *readers: nggak ada* /pundung di pojokan

Untuk yang penasaran dengan bagaimana awal mula Akashi dan Kuroko bisa jadian, semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit menjelaskan. ^^ Dan Daana harap semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan.

Daana juga minta maaf karena updatenya ngareeeeetttt banget /sungkem sama reader sekalian/

Tapi Daana udah membuat jadwal update fics, biar readers sekalian nggak merasa di php lagi (buat jadi acuan juga biar Daana semangat update fics). Maklum, Daana tipe yang suka mengandalkan the power of kepepet :3 -alesan /dibantai

You can check my bio to see the updating schedule and upcoming fics. ^^

Last, read and review? :3

 **All Hail AkaKuro \^o^/**


End file.
